Diamondback Hover Tank
A swift medium tank, the Diamondback is notable in that it lacks any secondary weapons, possessing only a single ordinance weight weapon. Lightly armored for a medium tank, its primary advantage is its extreme speed and ability to traverse any terrain. The Diamondback uses advanced stabilizes and targeting to enable it to fire almost any weapon on the move, allowing it to maintain evasive maneuvers while returning fire. while it is poorly suited to work as a line tank, its speed allows Diamondback formations to act as both rapid response forces or deadly harassers. While it can mount almost any ordinance weapon, its relatively small size means it can struggle to fit sufficient munitions for prolonged combat. Diamondback armament: Neutron Destroyer the base pattern in the Dark Age of Technology, the Diamondback caries the lethal Neutron Destroyer. Allowing to engage and destroy even super heavy assets at long range. This allows it to prick at heavy and super heavy armor formations as a harasser in the lead up to a main battle, as well as act in a fire support role during a pitched battle. In addition to a heavy tank killer, the sheer penetrating power of its weapon means it is moderately effective against super heavy infantry such as terminators, the small numbers such forces deploy in largely offsetting the Neutrons Destroyers low rate of fire. While the Diamondback is a lethal combatant, the cost of its weapon somewhat limits how many can be fielded. Pit Viper Armament: Melta Cannon a more specialized variant, the Pit Viper pattern is intended to engage and destroy super heavy combatants at knife fighting ranges. typically it will close by either ambushing its targets or by engaging them while they are distracted by other units. it should be noted that Pit Viper formations tend to suffer significant attrition, the lethality of their intended foes combined with their thin armor means heavy losses are inevitable. However, in the cold calculus of war the super heavies they bleed to down are often worth far more than the three or five Pit vipers lost destroying them. elite versions exist that incorporate a degree of stealth technology, enabling them to more safely close but significantly increasing cost. Sun Cobra Armament: Plasma Destroyer intended as a counter to heavy and super-heavy infantry, the sun cobra is immensely suited to acting as hunter kill units against Astartes. Its speed allows a squadron of them to quickly react to sighings of fallen Astartes and bring its weapons to bear. In addition to being able to slay heavy and super-heavy infantry, it is only somewhat less effective against tanks than the base pattern. Rattlesnake Armament: Heavy Gatling Impaler intended to assist other patterns of diamondbacks by eliminating lighter screening elements, such as infantry or light vehicles, the Rattlesnake carries a deadly Heavy Gatling Impaler. While effective, it is unable to carry sufficient ammo for prolonged heavy combat. as such it is used primarily to assist in harassment or to attempt to bleed enemy breakthrough attempts of momentum. Category:Technology Category:Vehicles